2ème tome: draco
by titepimprenelle
Summary: draco est le deuxième tome d'un ensemble de poème, le premier est
1. résumé du tome précédant

Résumé de tous les tomes parus  
  
1er tome: Séverus  
Séverus a été découvert comme espion par voldemort, après avoir été torturer pendant des jours et des jours, Draco le sauve. Il se réveille à l'infirmerie où il délire jusqu'à presque perdre la vie, finalement il survit. 


	2. ch1 et ch2

DRACO  
  
1) Révolté?  
  
Le jeune Homme marchait dans les couloire  
De la demeure Malfoy : un manoir.  
Les visages des serviteurs étaient noirs:  
Lord Voldemord dormait ici ce soir.  
  
Draco savait pourquoi on le demandait.  
Il avait laisser Séverus s'echapper.  
Maintenant était l'heure de payer.  
Il s'avança avec un pas assuré.  
  
"Pourquoi l'as tu aidé Draco, nous te  
Faisions confiance, aujourd'hui, j'ai honte."  
Lui dit son père comme dégouté.  
Draco se fichait bien de sa mine fermée  
  
Mais il décida de jouer l'accusé  
Car se plaindre n'aurait rien changer.  
"Endoloris" lui lança Voldemord  
Et il reçut de pleins fouet le sort.  
  
Son corps, dans un mouvement convulsif,  
Tomba à même la terre. Sa peau à vif  
Le brûlait et des spasmes le secouaient  
Il avait mal de la tête jusqu'aux pieds.  
  
Mais ils s'en fichait, il avait gagné.  
Il s'était révolté, enfin il renaissait.  
Il était intelligent et le sorcier  
Le savait et voulait l'utiliser.  
  
"Tu peux te racheter Draco  
Grinça-t'il car tu es loin d'être sot."  
Le jeune homme blond relava la tête et  
Regarda le Lord pour le moins étonné.  
  
2) Enlevée?  
  
Le lord avait raison, il accepta.  
C'était facile et ne lui nuisait pas  
"Hermione?" appella Draco à la   
Bibiothèque. Elle se trouvait là.  
  
"Que souhaites-tu Draco? soupira-t'elle  
-Viens avec moi. Allez suis moi ma belle.  
-Je ne suis pas ta "belle" et non je ne  
Te suivrais sous conditions aucunes  
  
-Ah ouai? ", il lui attrappa le bras et  
L'entrainna dans des endroit isolés  
Etant trop curieuse pour se dégager,   
Elle le suivie mais si elle s'attendait  
  
A ce qu'il l'emmène au seigneur noir,  
Elle ne le montrait pas. C'était le soir.  
Ils zigzaguaient parmit les couloirs.  
Ils finirent par se trouver devant un miroir.  
  
Là, il la tint fermement contre lui  
Passa sa main sur le verre qui luit  
Et ils traversèrent ensemble l'objet  
Pour arriver entre des murs épais. 


	3. ch3

CH3 Un monstre?  
  
"C'est bien Draco, ton travail est presque  
Terminer": fit une voix de la salle annexe  
-Draco? Où on est? Et qui est-ce donc là-bas?  
-Personne! ne t'occuppe pas de cela."  
  
Il lui saisit les poignet et vers les murs,  
La poussa de manière assez dure.  
L'embrassant sauvagemant, il lui mordit  
Les lèvres, ne s'occuppant pas de ses cris.  
  
Une goutte de sang perla à sa bouche.  
Le silence était revenu, pas une mouche  
Ne volait. Hermione se maisser aller.  
Au fond d'elle, elle le sentait, Draco l'attirait.  
  
Les lèvres de celui-vi attinrent le  
Cou de la jeune fille. Un frisson, elle tremble.  
Lui, continu de s'acharner sur sa peau  
Douce. Sa main descend le long de son dos.  
  
Elle soupira de contentement au  
Moment où il lui carressa le bas du dos.  
Rapidement, les grandes mains du jeunes homme  
Remontèrent au niveau du sternum.  
  
Il entreprit de défaire les boutons   
Du chemisier.Cela ne fut vraiment pas long,  
Malgré les protestations de la jeune fille.  
Elle donnait des coups. On voyait ses pupilles  
  
S'agrandir de peur, ne pouvant se défendre.  
Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle dut se rendre.  
Elle savait ce qu'il l'attendait, elle était  
Résignée. Quand tous ses vêtements furent tomber,  
  
Lui, était torse nu et enlevait son  
Pantalon. Son regard descendit le long  
Du corps du jeune homme malgré sa terreur.  
Et ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux lui fit très peur.  
  
Il n'était plus qu'un animal en manque de  
Chair. Elle ne pouvait reculer et son plus grand voeux  
Etait de partir de ce maudit lieux.  
Il venait, elle se débattit de son mieux.  
  
Soudain, réalisant ce qu'il allait faire,   
Il reculant, trébucha, tomba à terre.  
Hermione souffla et avança intriguée  
Elle le vit pleurant doucement , comme choqué.  
  
"Tu as échoué, Draco, tu dois mourir  
Fit la voix. Hermione sentait venir  
Une grande personne dans la pièce, elle prit le bras  
De draco et vers le fond de la salle, l'entrainna.  
  
Elle ne le laisserait pas mourir bien qu'il  
Ne méritait pas de grâce de sa part, il  
Ne pouvait se défendre mais contre qui?  
En fait elle le savait: le sorcier le pis...  
  
FIN?  
  
ça dépend de vous en fait, review = suite   
  
la prochaine serait une fic sur hermione 


	4. un petit mot

coucou  
  
je voulais juste vous dire les poême horreur/romance séverus et draco sont des suites en fait  
  
séverus est le premier volet, et après je continue par le PDV de draco et le troisième volet sera intitulé: "Hermione", le quatrième, et bien ça dépendra des reviews.   
  
Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que cette fic plairait autant, aussi je vais continuer pour vous, du moins, ceux qui me lisent ;)  
  
merci pour tt vos reviews   
  
bisous tt pleins  
  
ccilia 


End file.
